fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baba Yaga
Name: Baba Yaga Race: Ogress Residence: Baba Yaga's Chicken Hut, Surria then Spielburg Valley and then Mordavia Faction: Baba Yaga Alignment: Evil Baba Yaga is a legendary ogress with powerful magic at her command. She lives in a hut with chicken legs and wings with her beloved pets Bats and Scarlett, and is guarded by magical skulls including Bonehead. Though legend has made her more fearsome than she truly is, given that her primary She was originally from Surria, but settled into Spielburg Valley. Baron Stefan von Spielburg and a group of armed knights, guards, and adventurers attempted to persuade the ogress to leave the valley. She refused, so the Baron sent his Baronial Guard to drive her out of the valley by force. Only the captain of the guard returned to the castle, where he delivered the curse Baba Yaga laid upon the baron and dissolved. Devon Aidendale arrived in the valley some years later. The ogress knew that she needed to keep an eye on him or destroy him as soon as he entered the valley. He encountered Baba Yaga, who initially froze him and turned him into a frog and wanted to eat him. Instead, she sent him on an errand, to get a mandrake root for her -- or else. He returned with the root that night. She thanked him for the root and warned him that if she ever saw him again, he would become an ingredient in her frog legs fricasee. The next time Devon entered the Chicken Hut, Baba Yaga cast a spell at him but he revealed a magic mirror that bounced the spell back at her, turning her into a frog. Devon was quickly teleported out of the hut, which took off towards the skies. It did not take long for Baba Yaga to restore herself to her true form. She returned to Spielburg just long enough to retrieve Bonehead and take flight once more. She began to travel towards Surria, but on the way she stopped to see a comedy show by Punny Bones. When he cracked a joke about Baba Yaga being transformed into a frog, she was outraged and laid a curse on him that he would never be funny again. She continued the journey towards Surria, but found an attraction to the valley of Mordavia when she felt its strong dark magic. She landed at the Hangman's Tree and set up shop. Before long, however, Devon arrived in that valley. Frustrated, but willing to forgive and forget if he could provide her with food items, Baba Yaga did not kill the hero. He asked for a cure for Punny Bones' curse, and she demanded an Elderberry Pie as payment. She had also found a Dark One Ritual, which she offered to the Hero for garlic, grue goo or bones. She also taught the hero the Hide spell in return for food. External Links: Quest for More Glory Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains (QfG) Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Inhabitants of Mordavia Category:Females